Please Don't Stop The Rain
by Sekar.Nasri
Summary: Biarkan hujan ini turun membasahi bumi, membasahiku dan dirinya, sekarang dan selamanya... ONESHOT.


**Please Don't Stop The Rain**_  
story by sekar nasri – characters by akiyoshi hongo_

_

* * *

_

_If it's gonna be a rainy day, there's nothing we can do to make it change  
We can pray for sunny weather, but that won't stop the rain  
Feeling like you got no place to run. I can be your shelter 'til it's done  
We can make this last forever, so please don't stop the rain_**  
(Please Don't Stop The Rain – James Morrison)**

**

* * *

**

"Yaaaah...hujan lagi."

Mimi menoleh. Seorang kawannya baru saja mengeluhkan tetesan air mata langit yang mulai jatuh membasahi bumi—hujan. Hari itu, hujan datang lagi. Tentu saja mereka datang lagi. Kalender menunjukkan bulan Maret, dimana musim semi telah datang dan saatnya sesekali hujan turun untuk membantu para bunga bermekaran kembali.

"Aaaah, untungnya aku bawa payung."

"Oh, sial. Payungku rusak."

"Di mana jas hujanku?"

Dan berbagai macam keluhan dari mulut kawan-kawannya terngiang jelas di telinganya.

Mimi sendiri menatap keluar dengan tatapan kosong, entah harus bereaksi apa terhadap hujan ini. Hari ini, papanya berjanji akan menjemputnya, kemudian mereka akan pergi makan bersama. Ibunya sedang keluar kota untuk mengunjungi neneknya setelah mereka kembali ke Jepang dari Amerika—negara yang mereka tinggali selama kurun waktu kurang lebih tiga tahun, jadi tak ada yang memasak di rumah. Karena tahu papanya akan menjemput tepat waktu (Keisuke Tachikawa benar-benar disiplin dengan waktu), Mimi sengaja tak bawa payung—lagipula bawaan hari itu berat sekali!

Bel pulang berbunyi. Seluruh siswa SMP Odaiba bergegas keluar dari kelas mereka, termasuk Mimi. Ia mengenakan sepatunya. Hari ini, sahabatnya, Sora Takenouchi, tidak masuk karena flu yang diakibatkan oleh hujan akhir-akhir ini. Dan itu membuatnya kesepian.

Mimi hampir menapaki lapangan yang basah, namun ia membatalkannya. Sebabnya, ia tidak belum melihat mobil sedan hitam milik papanya. Ia benar-benar bingung dibuatnya. Ia tahu betul papanya sangat tepat waktu. Beliau tidak pernah terlambat, baginya hanya ada dua: tepat waktu atau lebih cepat.

Di sela-sela pemikirannya itu, tiba-tiba _handphone_ Mimi berbunyi. Dirogohnya benda mungil tersebut. Sesuai yang diharapkannya, di layar tertera nama seorang kontak yang ditunggunya. Mimi segera membuka flip teleponnnya. "Halo?"

"_Mimi? Mimi?_"

"Papa!" jerit Mimi segera. "Kenapa Papa belum datang juga?! Ini, kan, hujan! Aku tidak bawa payung! Masa' aku harus hujan-hujanan?! Nanti aku sakit flu seperti Sora! Aku tidak mau! Aku benci flu! Lagipula bawaan hari ini berat! Bisa-bisa aku keseleo, dan aku tidak mau menggunakan balsem! Obat itu, kan, bau! Selain itu—"

"_Mimi, Mimi..._" Keisuke Tachikawa menenangkan putri semata wayangnya. "_Dengar. Papa minta maaf karena Papa tidak sampai di sekolahmu tepat pada waktunya. Hari ini, bos Papa memberikan tugas tambahan, jadi Papa agak telat keluar dari kantor. Dan sekarang, karena hujan, Papa terjebak di tengah kemacetan jalan raya Tokyo yang sempit ini._"

"APA?!" teriak Mimi. Kemacetan Tokyo adalah hal yang paling dibencinya. Tokyo lebih sempit daripada New York, jadi peluangnya jika di Tokyo macet, maka waktunya akan lebih besar dua kali lipat daripada kemacetan di New York. Di New York, Mimi bisa terjebak macet selama setengah jam lebih. Kalau di Tokyo, berarti...satu jam?! _Lebih_?!

"_Mimi, Papa minta maaf. Tapi bisa, kan, kau menunggu di sana dahulu? Papa janji setengah jam lagi Papa akan sampai di sekolahmu, lalu kita bisa makan di restoran kesukaanmu, oke?_"

Mimi diam saja. Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa selama beberapa detik.

"_Mimi? Halo? Kau masih di sana?_"

Mimi mendesah berat. "Baiklah. Sampai jumpa, Pa."

"Bye. I love you, daugh."

Mimi menutup _flip_ teleponnya. Ia mendesah sekali lagi. Hujan menghancurkan semuanya. Pertama, ia membuat Sora sakit. Sekarang, Papanya terlambat karena terjebak macet yang disebabkan oleh hujan.

Ia _benci_ hujan. Ia berharap matahari cepat nampak.

Mimi memandang lapangan SMP Odaiba yang ada di depan matanya. Lapangan sudah kosong. Tanah-tanahnya berubah menjadi sedikit gelap karena menyerap air hujan. Kemudian, Mimi mengadah ke atas. Langit berwarna kelabu pekat, warna yang dibencinya. Barusan terlihat kilatan cahaya, namun tak terdengar bunyi yang begitu keras. Yang terdengar malahan...

"ADUH!"

Mimi menoleh ke belakang. Seorang pemuda berambut kuning tersungkur di lantai. Tampaknya ia menderita dengan posisinya.

"Yamato?" tanya Mimi melihat pemuda itu. "Kenapa kau belum pulang?"

"'Kenapa kau belum membantuku berdiri' sepertinya terdengar lebih baik," gerutu pemuda itu.

Mimi mendecak sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Ah, dasar. Kau ini." Mimi berjalan mendekati pemuda itu, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. Pemuda itu menyambut tangannya, kemudian Mimi menariknya pelan, sehingga pemuda itu bisa berdiri. Pemuda itu kemudian menepuk-nepukkan badannya. Mimi dapat melihat jelas jas hijau yang dikenakan pemuda itu agak basah terkena air.

"Trims."

"Sama-sama. Kenapa kau belum pulang?"

Yamato Ishida menghela napas. "Aku tertidur di kelas dan Pak Uchida tidak membangunkanku. Dasar sialan guru itu..."

Mimi terkekeh.

"Kau sendiri? Sedang apa kau di sini? Tidak bawa payung?"

"Tidak, aku memang sengaja tidak bawa payung. Papaku mau menjemput, tapi sekarang ia belum sampai."

"Oh."

"Kau sendiri tidak bawa payung?"

"Aku? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..."

Mimi heran mengapa pemuda di depannya ini tertawa begitu keras mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulutnya. Apakah pertanyaannya lucu? Tapi itu, kan, pertanyaan yang normal-normal saja.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA...tidak."

_Gubrak!_

"Dasar, kau ini keterlaluan sekali kalau bercanda," Mimi menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Lalu kau pulang pakai apa?"

"Pakai kaki."

"YA AKU JUGA TAHU KALAU PAKAI KAKI, BODOH!" Mimi menjitak kepala Yamato.

"AWW! Sakit tahu?!" Yamato mengusap-usap kepalanya yang dijitak oleh kawannya itu.

"Kau mau berhujan-hujanan saja?"

"Hn."

"Kau bisa sakit, tahu."

"Lalu? Apa masalahnya? Hujan itu menyenangkan, kok."

"Apa?" Mimi tertawa pahit. "Sora dibuat sakit oleh hujan dan Papaku terjebak macet yang disebabkan oleh hujan, sehingga ia terlambat datang ke sini. Itu kau sebut _menyenangkan_?"

Yamato memberikan Mimi tatapan yang aneh. Kemudian, pemuda itu melangkah menuju ke tengah lapangan, membiarkan rambut kuningnya basah diterpa hujan. Jas hijaunya yang tadi hanya basah sedikit kini menjadi basah semua, beserta dengan seluruh pakaiannya. Di tengah lapangan, ia berdiri, menyeringai lebar kepada Mimi yang berdiri di bangunan sekolah dengan terbengong-bengong.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau bisa sakit, tahu?!" oceh Mimi. Selagi Mimi masih mengoceh, Yamato memutar bola matanya, kemudian berjalan kepada Mimi kembali dengan perlahan-lahan.

"Hujan itu mengandung asam! Kau bisa pusing, bahkan terkena flu! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana buruknya terkena penyakit-penyakit tersebut. Kau—"

Mimi terdiam, menghentikan ocehannya. Dirinya dibuat bingung dengan tingkah laku Yamato yang kini sudah ada di depannya.

Yamato mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ayo, nikmatilah hujan ini," ajak Yamato. "Tidak seburuk yang kau bayangkan, kok."

"Yamato, aku—"

"Aku janji semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Mimi memandang Yamato tidak yakin, namun Yamato menaikkan kedua alisnya. Akhirnya, Mimi menyerah dan menyambut tangan Yamato. Yamato tersenyum kemudian menuntunnya ke tengah lapangan. Rintik hujan mulai membasahi tubuh Mimi. Mimi merasa jengkel pada awalnya. Namun, sedikit demi sedikit seiring langkahnya menuju ke tengah lapangan, ia mulai merasa semuanya baik-baik saja, seperti yang dijanjikan Yamato. Dan pada akhirnya...ia tampak menikmati setiap tetes hujan yang jatuh ke tubuhnya.

Yamato melepaskan tuntunannya ketika mereka sampai di tengah lapangan. Ia berbalik menatap Mimi, kemudian tersenyum nakal. "Bagaimana?"

"Yamato, ini...ini menyenangkan..." gumam Mimi.

"Benar, kan? Tidak seburuk yang kau kira?" tanya Yamato. "Bahkan, kau bisa melakukan ini!" Yamato menendang genangan air yang dipijaknya kepada Mimi. Mimi menjerit sedikit mendapati kakinya basah karena hal itu.

"Yamato! Awas kau!" Mimi mulai bermain kejar-kejaran dengan Yamato. Mereka tertawa menikmati hujan tersebut. Mereka saling menciprat-cipratkan air kepada satu sama lainnya.

"Hei, hei! Jangan lari kau!!" seru Mimi sambil tertawa dan mengejar Yamato. Akhirnya, ia bisa mencapai Yamato. Namun ketika ia akan memukul Yamato, kakinya tergelincir dan ia terjatuh!

...oke, ia seharusnya terjatuh jika Yamato tidak menangkapnya. Meskipun lebih terlihat seperti...Yamato _memeluknya_...

Wajah mereka begitu dekat. Jantung Mimi rasanya seperti berhenti sejenak. Mimi memandang Yamato, sambil berpikir perasaan apakah ini...?

Kedua pipi mereka merona, kemudian mereka tersadar apa yang baru saja terjadi. Yamato perlahan-lahan melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Mimi. Mimi pun kembali berdiri dengan tegap. Kemudian, mereka saling berdiri berhadapan. Selama semenit, tak ada suara yang terdengar, kecuali suara rintik hujan.

Mimi tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata yang menjelaskan semuanya. Sementara itu, hujan masih turun dan tampaknya tidak akan berhenti dalam waktu yang singkat.

Namun bagi Mimi, hal itu tidak apa-apa. Kini ia memohon kepada Tuhan agar Tuhan tak menghentikan hujan ini. Biarlah hujan membasahinya bersama seseorang yang amat berarti baginya, Yamato Ishida, sekarang dan selamanya...

* * *

**owari**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** YAK PEMIRSA SEMUANYA, HUJAN TELAH MENGGUYUR KOTA DEPOK SELAMA BERJAM-JAM DAN SAYA MATI KEBOSANAN DI DEPAN NETBOOK SAYA D:

Ehm, jadi ini fic pertama saya yang menggunakan Mimi dan Yamato sebagai tokoh utama. Jujur sebenarnya saya lebih milih Jyou sama Mimi. Tapi Mimi sama Yamato cute juga kok :3

Gajel ya? R&R aja deh ya :)


End file.
